zamia
by kakes16
Summary: this is my first so please give me some feed back on how to improve
1. Chapter 1

"Papa!!" Eight year old, Zamia shouts excitedly as she lets go of her nurse's hand and runs down the long corridor of the castle where her mother and father stands embracing each other.

"Zamia!" King Lamar shouts happily as he gathers Zamia in his big strong arms.

"I've missed you papa. You were gone so long." She says playing with the metals on his army uniform.

"That's what a saiyan king does Zamia. He can't just sit around and play in the castle gardens picking flowers all day. He has to help his country prosper and when his family and people are threatened he can't cry about." King Lamar said with a frown on his face.

"But papa your hardly home and when you are I barely see you because you're with your advisers or in court" Zamia says as she buries her face in the cradle of her fathers neck.

King Lamar sighs and looks over Zamia's small shoulders at queen Aria with sad eyes.

"Zamia why don't I teach you how to fly" Zamia slowly lifts her head in anticipation.

"Really papa you'll teach me?" She says with tears in her eyes. "Mama usually teaches me." Zamia says turning her head towards her mother.

"Well if it's all right with your mother….." King Lamar says also looking up at his wife.

Queen Aria smiling happily at her husband and daughter says "Go ahead you two don't mind me"

"When can we start papa?" Zamia says excitedly.

"Right now if you want" King Lamar says putting Zamia down and wrapping his tail around his waist.

"Yeah!!" Zamia jumped down from her father's arms and ran down the long corridor of the castle to room with her nurse close behind her.

"Oh Lamar, this is going to mean so much to her." Queen Aria said pressing her lips to her husbands.

* * *

You're doing it Zamia! You're doing it!!" King Lamar shouted excitedly as Zamia hovered five feet in the air.

"Alright Zamia now slowly descend so that you wont hurt yourself" Once Zamia was on the ground again King Lamar noticed that she had tired herself out.

"I think someone is very sleepy how about you?" Zamia held out her arms in a gesture for King Lamar to pick her up. King Lamar laughed and picked his daughter and carrying her back inside the castle to her room where she instantly fell asleep.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning King Lamar and his wife sat on the throne listening to his adviser's gushenin and bujain.

" The torians have broken the treaty sire and are planning rebellion" bujain said. Wringing his fingers.

"How could this happen!!" king lamar roared slamming fist into the arm rest of the throne chair causing it to shatter. " We've had this treaty for years!" king got up from the disfigured chair and started to pace.

"Sire maybe there is more to this…." Gushenin said.

King lamar stoped pacing and did an about face facing gushenin. "Go on….gushenin say what is on your mind."

"Sire when are enemies the horits raided the torians planet a couple years ago they captured there king way too easily and within hours he was brought back unscathed. Then I thought nothing of it but now im looking more in to It." Gushenin said with worry lines on his fore head.

King lamar turned to his wife and said "wife send two of your best spys to toric and have them report back to you in a couple of months. Gushenin and bujian round up the generals and tell them to meet me in the war room tomorrow when the sun reaches its highest point."

In the palace gardens, Zamia is catching butterflies with her nurse-sitting close by. Giggling zamia chases a blue butterfly.

"Nurse come play with me." Zamia says out breath as she approaches her.

"I have played with enough today and so have you. Lets go inside the palace and rest awhile"

"Ahhh okay but after we rest can we go see papa?" Zamia says holding nurses hand.

"If the king isn't busy," nurse says as they enter the palace.


	3. Chapter 3

"Gushenin what if we get caught? The king will have are heads." bujain said pacing in the dimly lit chamber in the palace.

"Bujain, if I thought we were going to get caught I would've never crossed the king and sided with the horits. But the reward for the princess….well lets just say I would kill the king myself." Gushenin said laughing. "so don't worry about anything. Everything will be just fine."



As zamia slept peacefully in her bed her nurse carefully picked her up in her arms and carried her out of the palace unnoticed to a back road a couple miles away from the palace. She whistled a soft note calling out to her collogues. A second later a dark figure stepped out of the shadows and took zamia from her arms.

"Be gentle with her please" nurse said as tears slid down face.

"you have served the king of the horits well." the dark figure said as he stroked her cheek. "it's a shame such a beautiful women has to die."

"Make it quick."

"Of course." the dark figure said and snapped her neck. Nurse's body slumped to the ground motionless.

The dark figure carried zamia away into the woods were a small spaceship sat in a large clearing. He whispered an ancient word and the ship opened up.

Inside the ship he placed the still sleeping princess inside a holding cell and took his seat in the captains chair and placed his right on a dark globe that stood beside him. He pressed a couple buttons on the panel in front of him and the ship took off.


End file.
